1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image formation process and an image separating agent. Specifically, it relates to a three-dimensional image formation process and an image separating agent which are preferable for forming a three-dimensional image using a stencil sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to methods for forming in-relief (steric) images such as those of a letter and a picture, there is known the method of making an intaglio of a picture, following by pouring a fused metal or resin into the intaglio, solidifying and removing the resulting image; and there is known the method of directly cutting out an image from an image material to bring out it in relief. There were, however, some problems in that the above preparation processes are complicated and requires a lot of time and expense.
The present inventor provides a process of formation of the three-dimensional images which solves the problems described above, that is: an image formation method wherein a flowable image forming material is passed through a perforated stencil sheet from one side to the other to form a three-dimensional image having a shape corresponding to the perforated stencil sheet (Japanese patent application laid-open No. Hei 2-276669).
It is possible to easily obtain a three-dimensional image using a stencil sheet by the method described above. However, when the fluid image forming material passed through the perforated master sheet is hardened, the hardened material is inclined to stick to the master sheet firmly. To prevent this, a method for hardening the material by first passing the flowable image forming material through the stencil sheet, and then, passing an unhardened or slowly hardening material under the above hardening condition of the material. However, even in this method, there were some problems as follows: (1) the back surface of a separated three-dimensional image does not become smooth, and three-dimensional images having a smooth back surface cannot be obtained; (2) the stencil sheet after its separation is plugged up and cannot be reused; and (3) the image forming material adheres to the stencil sheet and hardens unless the operation is promptly completed.